Containers come in all shapes and sizes and with all types of caps, tops, and other openings from which the contents are to be dispensed. As the complexity of these containers increases, so does the frustration many experience in attempting to gain access to the contents of those containers.
This frustration is particularly acute for those who have below-average manual dexterity such as the elderly or the physically disabled. Many of those individuals also take a number of different medications daily. Each medication is usually in a different sized or shaped container and many of those containers have different tops. Furthermore, many of these persons take vitamins or other tablet-shaped food supplements. Accordingly, these persons must manage a large number of different containers.